etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin
"Guess I'm on the job..." Austin is a detective, who came to Etria on a request of a client, to recover a Gem from his arch-nemesis, the crime lord Baroudeur. After a series of quests involving said mission, he ends up joining up the player's guild as a Guildkeeper, since they are already involved in his quest, and Baroudeur will surely come after them as well. Before he is recruited to the guild house, he is often found in the Golden Deer Pub, telling stories and explaining his logic. Unfortunately people aren’t very receptive to him, and often see him as a fortune teller. Personality He is calm, yet serious kind of person. He finds interest in researching methods that might help him in solving cases. He enjoys telling stories revolving his life as a detective as well as his adventures with several people. Despite his personality, he can at times become frustrated as a result of failing at finding his nemesis, Baroudeur, as well as narrowly escaping death caused by Baroudeur's traps. History I. Pre-History Before coming to Etria, he worked at several cases as a detective. One day, a rich nobleman requested him to find a gemstone that was stolen from him. During his investigations, he concluded that it was stolen by the crime lord Baroudeur, who was lurking somewhere in Etria. As a result, he journeyed to Etria to complete his request. II. Etrian Odyssey Untold: Millennium Girl While searching for Baroudeur and the gemstone, he solves several minor cases at Golden Deer Pub. It so happened that he met a guild led by the Highlander and his companions there. At that time, they were solving a request from the pub called "Lost item", in which they were to deliver a lost boot to the owner. The guild was having some difficulty solving the request, as they lacked information on the owner. That was when Austin came to them and identified the owner as a nut-colored soldier who can be found at the northeast mine area at B11F. After completing the request, the guild members were amazed on how Austin found out the owner's identity. He explained that the boot had several facts that identified its owner: (1) the color, which meant the owner must have matching clothing, (2) the kind of boot, which belonged to soldiers, and (3) the mud and dirt on the boot, which can only be found at the northeast mine area at B11F. After explaining it all, he introduced himself to them and went on his own business. During the "Find the detective" quest, he disappeared in the labyrinth, only leaving a coded note to tell them to go to the back wall after going down the 2nd hole from the left in B11F. After discovering its meaning, with some help from the twisted-lip man from the pub, the guild found Austin at the said location, only to be told to kill the Toxin Worm found at the same place. After killing it, they all left the labyrinth and Austin gave his reward to them. The guild members were still confused on his reasons for wanting to kill the monster. During the "Missing detective" quest, he disappeared again in the labyrinth. Valerie, the pub owner, gave the guild a coded SOS letter left by Austin and asked them to find him. With the help from the twisted-lip man, the guild found Austin at the southeast corner of B14F. But Austin told the guild that he didn't left that letter, much to their surprise. Then, Austin discovered that the fake SOS letter used a special ink that attracted monsters. At that moment everyone was surrounded by monsters. After finally defeating them, Austin explained that it was a trap to kill him and make it look like an ordinary monster attack. Upon returning to the pub to question Valerie, she explained that she wasn't the one who gave them that SOS letter. Austin then realizes that the Valerie the guild met when they were given the fake SOS letter was in fact Baroudeur in disguise. He also explained that he was the same person who made that fake SOS letter. After explaining his reasons for being at Etria and his fight against Baroudeur, he decided to stay at the guild's base so he can be safe (while entering without permission), conduct his investigation & research, and assist the guild with their work. After befriending him long enough, he will discover a method called fingerprint analysis, which helps him find Baroudeur's identity. After further befriending him, he tells the guild that he found the gemstone that was stolen by Baroudeur. The gemstone was found inside the belly of the Toxic Worm that they killed in the "Find the detective" quest. He explained that the Toxic Worms lives in the water; which is different from its relative, the Madworms, who live in the soil. Due to the fact that their bodies are lighter than water, Toxic Worms swallow stones to weigh themselves down. Toxic Worms are extremely cautious and rarely appear before adventurers. Because of all these traits, Baroudeur used them as both his vault and guard dogs for his gemstones. Austin then tells the guild members that Baroudeur found out about Austin's action of taking back the jewel. Beyond furious, he used traps like dropping billboards on Austin or using wild coach horses to run over him to kill him and cover it up as a trap. Fortunately, Austin somehow narrowly avoid death throughout the situation. Austin proclaims that Baroudeur will stop at nothing to kill him now, so it would be impossible for him to return the jewel to its owner. As the guild gave several suggestions on finding Baroudeur, Simon suggested that he must be close by for him to figure out his movements. As Austin thought about it, he realizes something and started investigating it. During Austin's investigation, the guild can take some time and go talk to the twisted-lip man at the pub. He will ask them on how is Austin. After answering him, he will say something with amusement about how he can't help himself from seeing Austin's face. When questioned on his identity by the Highlander, the man refuses to give his name. He then leaves, saying that it will be the last time they'll see him. Upon maxing out your relationship with him, Austin is seen covered in bruises. As the guild members questioned on how he got into such bad shape, he finally admits that he had a final confrontation and fight with Baroudeur at the waterfalls. He explained that he found out Baroudeur's identity and laid a trap for him at the waterfalls. He couldn't help but laugh when he remembered how foolish Baroudeur was because he fell into his trap so blindly. As he tells his fight to the guild members, he mentioned that he finally beat Baroudeur, as he fell down into the waterfalls to his death. He then tells them that he will be able to send the gem back to its owner back at his hometown. The guild members were upset because he would be leaving after giving them a lot of help, but Austin says that he is in fact staying for much longer. His reasons are that Baroudeur must have left plans to his lackeys to do upon his death, so he must take care of that problem; and he had also grown fond of the town and the people, including the guild members. Before the discussion ended, he asked the Highlander if Baroudeur was finally gone. If the Highlander says that he still survived, Austin will heartily laugh and commend Baroudeur for surviving, but that he wouldn't give up to him. As a Guildkeeper Austin joins you after you complete his quests. His skills give the party several different bonuses, such as blocking negative status, binds, or healing the damage of the first attack a character take in battle. His presents are usually low to mid level accessories. Gallery Austin.jpg Rosa and Austin 1.jpg Quotes *"Hey there, Name. This place you have here is not too shabby. I've already spoken with the girl who runs the place, so I'll be staying here for a little while." (Talk) *"Damn! Another failure. Oh? What are you doing here? I suppose you're not that busy, if you have time to stare at me like a pack of idiots." (Part 1 of a relationship conversation) *"Unfortunately, yes. It's strange, those chemicals weren't supposed to react like that. Well... Back to the drawing board. Even though I'm doing several projects in parallel, this opens up some time. Well, then. Why don't you listen to a story of mine, if you're free. I'm sure your minds could use a bit of stimulation, don't you agree?" (Part 2 of a relationship conversation) Voiced Lines *"Well, off you go." (Leaving the mansion) *"I'm sorry, but please don't waste my time." (Attempting to Prepare when effect is already in place) Trivia *Austin is based on the famous fictional detective Sherlock Homes. *According to the guild members' reactions, Austin became the first person to rediscover fingerprint analysis and the uniqueness of fingerprints since the fall of Tokyo a millennium ago. *Despite his nemesis, Baroudeur, never making a direct appearance in-game, it's heavily implied that he is the man with twisted-lips that helps you on the quests. *His skills are based on stories he tells to the guild members. *Arthur jokingly states that Austin and Simon are alike, to which the Highlander can agree or disagree. Agreeing only makes Simon want to have a stern talk to them both. *According to Bertrand and Arianna, Austin has written pulp mystery novels titled Austin's Case Files. *At one point in the game, Austin states that Radha Hall is run by a man named Visil. Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Characters